The Correct Road
by Liss-Ramirez
Summary: Creo que todos hemos estado enamorados de una persona que por completo no es la adecuada para nosotros, el amor nos enceguese tanto que no nos damos cuenta de la maravillosa persona que daría todo por nosotros, eso fue lo que tuvo que descubrir Mimi Tachikawa. (ONE-SHOT Mimato)


Todas las luces de la ciudad habían sido encendidas iluminando cada una de las calles, el viento que soplaba suavemente era frío avisando la pronta llegada del invierno, mientras que todos los locales ya contaban con adornos alusivos a la navidad, la cual ya estaba a unos pocos días de llegar. Pero todo eso era completamente ignorado por un chico que caminaba a toda prisa en una de las calles, su respiración era agitada lo cual daba a entender que llevaba un largo rato así. Por fin había llegado al parque, ahora su mirada buscaba con desesperación a cierta persona, ella había dicho que estaría ahí y él sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su departamento al recibir el mensaje y ahora se encontraba ahí, pero no lograba encontrarla. De pronto una gran preocupación empezó a invadirlo, ¿A caso le habrá pasado algo? ¿Fue su culpa por no haberle dicho que mejor él iba a su casa? Después de todo ya había oscurecido y era peligroso dejarla salir. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente tratando de sacar esos pensamientos negativos de su mente, era mejor no pensar en cosas como esas.

Sintió un gran alivio al verla sentada en una de las bancas, él sólo formó una sonrisa en sus labios pero fue borrada casi al instante cuando pudo distinguir sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, había recordado la razón por la cual lo había citado en ese sitio.  
Comenzó a caminar hacia ella y con cada paso que daba podía escuchar sus sollozos que trataba de callar colocando ambas manos en su boca, pero era un esfuerzo en vano. Al parecer ella pudo sentir que alguien estaba cerca porque alzó su mirada donde se encontraba él, y al momento de cruzar miradas sólo pudo desviar la suya algo avergonzada, ya sabía lo que se avecinaba con sólo ver esos ojos azules.

-Mimi... -Susurró cuando ya estaba posicionado frente a ella.

-Yamato... -Pronuncio su nombre seguido de un sollozo.

Yamato sólo se limitó a suspirar, sabía que no era el momento de regañar a su amiga, lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era su apoyo así que sin pensarlo tomó asiento a su lado y la acercó a él para abrazarla con delicadeza, al hacerlo la castaña rompió en llanto casi al instante, por fin estaba sacando todo lo que había estado guardando por varias horas.

Pasaron varios minutos así, hasta que por fin Mimi se calmó un poco y se separó de Yamato, él sólo la miró esperando a que le explicara lo sucedido y ella entendió.

-Yamato... tú... tú tenías razón. -habló limpiando sus mejillas- Andrew nunca fue una buena persona para mí, sólo estuve cegada por el amor que le tenía.

-¿Te hizo algo malo? Dímelo y ahora mismo voy a...

-No, no, no, tranquillo. -tomándolo del brazo al ver que ya se había puesto de pie- No me agredió físicamente o algo parecido si es lo que quieres saber.

-Aunque no haya sido así Mimi, él no tiene ningún derecho de lastimarte.

-Por favor Yamato, déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas. -Dijo en forma de súplica.

Yamato la miró por un instante para después soltar un sonoro suspiro y tomar asiento nuevamente, por lo menos escucharía primero los hechos y ya después decidiría si iba a romperle la cara a ese idiota o no.

-Bien, te escucho.

Mimi soltó con delicadeza su brazo y dirigió su mirada al frente tomando una gran bocanada de aire, necesitaba concentrarse para poder contarle a detalle que fue lo que pasó.

-Bueno... -Empezó a hablar a la par que jugaba con sus manos- Ésta tarde salimos a comer como es costumbre los fines de semana... Cuando salimos del establecimiento me topé con un compañero de la universidad y él me saludó muy alegremente como es común en él. Nos pusimos a platicar con mucho entusiasmo ignorando por completo la presencia de Andrew, entonces...

 **-Flash Back-  
**  
-¿Te gustó la comida princesa? -Pregunto un chico de cabello castaño y rizado con ojos color café avellana.

-¡Claro que sí! -Respondió entusiasmada Mimi abrazando del brazo a su novio- Muchas gracias, Andrew.

-Nada que agradecer. -Acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza- ¿Esta noche quieres ir a..?

-¡Hey, hola Mimi! -Interrumpió una voz muy conocida para Mimi haciéndola voltear casi al instante a la dirección de donde provenía.

-Oh, hola Michael. -Sonriéndole amablemente al chico rubio- No te he visto desde que salimos de vacaciones.

-Lo mismo digo ¿cómo te ha ido en éstas dos últimas semanas? -ya estando posicionado frente a ella.

-Bastante bien, no me puedo quejar, ¿y a ti?

-Puedo decir lo mismo, pasaré navidad en una cabaña de mis padres.

-¡Suena genial! -Contestando Mimi con cierto entusiasmo- Siempre he querido ir a una.

-Si gustas puedes venir con nosotros, sabes que mis padres te tienen cierto aprecio y...

-Ya es suficiente. -Interrumpió Andrew jalando bruscamente del brazo a Mimi para acercarlo a él.

-Andrew, ¿qué..? -tratando de soltarse, la estaba lastimando.

-Ya tuve suficiente de escuchar como se coquetean frente a mí. -Viendo con profundo odio a Michael a la vez que apretaba con más fuerza el brazo de Mimi.

Michael pareció darse cuenta que Mimi estaba siendo lastimada por la expresión de dolor que tenía en su rostro, así que en un rápido movimiento se la arrebató.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -Preguntó Andrew de forma molesta al ver que ya no tenía a Mimi con él.

-¿A caso no te das cuenta que estás lastimándola? ¿Qué clase de horrible persona eres para hacerle eso a tu novia? -Respondió Michael bastante enojado.

-Lo acabas de decir, es mi novia -haciendo énfasis en eso último- así que puedo hacer lo que me apetezca con ella porque me pertenece.

-Me das asco -Le dijo por última vez Michael para después dirigir su mirada a Mimi que sólo lo tomaba del brazo, parecía algo aturdida- Mimi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Mimi solo alzó la vista para verlo y asintió levemente con la cabeza, cuando Andrew se ponía así, de cierta forma le aterraba.

-Bien, entonces te llevaré a casa. -Habló con determinación jalando el brazo de Mimi con delicadeza y así llevarla a casa donde estaría a salvo, pero eso sería imposible.

Justo cuando le habían dado la espalda a Andrew para comenzar a caminar, este tomo a Michael bruscamente del cuello para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer de lleno al piso.

-¡No te le vas a llevar a ningún lado! -Exclamó bastante furioso llamando la atención de las personas que estaba cerca- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de entrometerte en nuestra relación! -Y en cuestión de segundos ya se había lanzado hacia Michael para comenzar a golpearlo.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para Mimi, sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar ya veía a Andrew con Michael en el piso dando fuertes golpes en el rostro. Al momento no sabía como reaccionar, pero después de un instante en el que el pánico la dejo paralizada, decidió abrazar por la espalda a Andrew tratando de alejarlo de su amigo.

-¡Andrew, por favor deja a Michael! -Gritaba Mimi para poder llamar la atención de Andrew y así dejara a su amigo, pero parecía imposible- ¡Detente ya, te lo ruego! -Jaloneando con más fuerza a su novio, pero después esto se vio interrumpió por un fuerte empujón ocasionado por Andrew haciendo caer completamente al piso a Mimi.

-¿A caso quieres irte con él Mimi? -Volteando a verla bastante enojado- Ya tenía suficiente con el idiota de Yamato y ahora tengo que lidiar con este. -Tomándola nuevamente con fuerza del brazo para levantarla- Nos vamos.

-¡No! -Gritó la castaña soltándose de su agarre- Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo. -Yendo donde se encontraba Michael- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó bastante preocupada a su amigo recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta. Se sentía aliviada de que no haya sido algo más grave.

-¿De qué hablas Mimi? Tú tienes que obedecerme, soy tu novio. -Acercándose nuevamente a ella para poder llevársela.

-Pero eso no te da ningún derecho de tratarme como lo estás haciendo ahora, ¿quién te crees para mandarme? -Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

-Mimi, somos novios, es normal que esto pase, pero sólo no quiero perderte, tienes que entender que sólo eres mía y...

-Basta Andrew, ya no quiero escucharte más... -limpiando algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos- Te quiero, pero ya no puedo soportar esto, lo nuestro termina aquí.

-No... -Contestó bastante aturdido Andrew- Mimi, debes de estar confundida, tú no puedes dejarme... -acercándose peligrosamente a Mimi- ¡Entiende que sólo me perteneces a mí! ¡No puedes ser de nadie más que yo!

-¡¿Ya entiendes porque te estoy dejando?! -Alejándose de él- ¡Sólo escucha lo que estás diciendo! ¡Me tratas como un objeto!

-Te equivocas... Mimi, yo te amo como no tienes idea, eres todo lo que tengo... Ya verás que esto sólo quedará como un amargo recuerdo. -Acortando la distancia que los separaba para tomarla de las manos- Vamos a mi casa a arreglarlo como solemos hacerlo... -susurrando cerca de su oído-

-Aléjate de mi... -Empujándolo- Por favor te pido que respetes mi decisión Andrew, ya no quiero que esto continúe. -Acercándose nuevamente a Michael para abrazarlo- Por favor llévame a casa, ya no quiero estar aquí.

-Está bien, vamos Mimi. -Guiándola con delicadeza a donde se encontraba su auto.

-¡Entiende que tú no te la vas a..! -Gritó Andrew para detenerlos pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en el rostro que le propinó Michel haciéndolo caer al piso.

-Tómalo como tu precio a pagar por el ojo morado que me dejaste. -Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía con satisfacción al ver que le había roto la nariz al idiota ese.

Mimi y Michael subieron inmediatamente al auto antes de que Andrew intentara alguna otra cosa, encendieron el auto y se fueron de ese lugar dejando atrás a un desesperado Andrew corriendo tratando de alcanzarlos.

 **-Flash Back-**

-Y entonces eso fue lo que pasó... -Terminando Mimi de darle la explicación a Yamato mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

Yamato simplemente tenía su mirada perdida en el cielo, lo cual preocupaba a Mimi ya que cuando su amigo no respondía al instante, quería decir que estaba profundamente molesto y sería difícil calmarlo.

-¡Ese maldito hijo de..! -Por fin habló Yamato poniéndose de pie para comenzar a retirarse del lugar, sus ojos color zafiro reflejaban el profundo odio que tenía en ese momento.

-E-espera Yamato... ¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Mimi a la par que también se ponía de pie para alcanzarlo.

-¿No es obvio Mimi? Voy a partirle la cara a ese idiota.

-No, no lo hagas por favor. -Jalándolo del brazo pero era imposible, era claro que su amigo tenía más fuerza así que era él quien la jalaba mientras caminaba.

-Mimi no intentes detenerme, todo este tiempo me he contenido sólo porque era tu novio, ahora ya no hay motivo para hacerlo.

-Yamato por favor escúchame, yo... yo no quiero que te metas en problemas, ya pasó, eso muy pronto quedará en el olvido y...

-¡¿En el olvido Mimi?! -Dijo enfurecido Yamato volteándose de golpe hacia su amiga la cual quedó perpleja- ¡¿Quieres que olvide justo como las veces pasadas?! ¿Cuando te engañó con otra? ¿Cuando te hizo una escena de celos por salir con tu primo? ¿Cuando se enfadó contigo sólo por tener mi amistad? ¡Ya le he guardado muchas a ese idiota Mimi! ¡No me pidas que me calme si..!

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! -Le interrumpió Mimi gritando mientras caía de rodillas al piso llorando- ¡Soy consciente de todo lo que me hizo! Pero aún así yo tenía la esperanza de que cambiara, yo quería hacerlo cambiar porque lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba bastante Yamato...

-¿Y crees que eso no lo sabía? -Se oía algo de resentimiento en su tono de voz- ¿Sabes cuantas veces tuve que soportar escucharte decir cuán maravilloso era Andrew? ¿Cuanto tuve que tolerar escucharte gritar a los 4 vientos que lo amabas? Ver como tus ojos brillaban de amor cada vez que lo mencionabas cuando yo sólo... yo...

-¿Tú qué Yamato..? -Preguntó Mimi viéndolo desde abajo, aún seguía de rodillas.

-Nada Mimi, sólo olvídalo por favor. -Extendiéndole su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-No. -Contestó Mimi poniéndose de pie ella sola rechazando la mano de su amigo.

-No me hagas decirlo Mimi... -Dándole la espalda.

-¿Y por qué no quieres decirlo? -Colocándose frente a él para encararlo.- ¿A caso me ocultas algo? ¡Vamos! ¡No tengas miedo de decirlo y sólo..!

-¡Que yo te amaba! ¡Te amaba y lo sigo haciendo Mimi Tachikawa! -Gritó Yamato tomándola de los hombros sin mucha fuerza.- ¿A caso nunca lo pudiste notar? ¡Era tan obvio que Taichi y Sora se terminaron dando cuenta! En estos 3 años que nos llevamos conociendo he estado enamorado de ti... Lo siento si esto te molesta. -Dijo por último soltándola para después pasarse de largo y seguir su camino.

-Yamato... -Habló Mimi aún sin moverse de su lugar, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y no se podía mover por el asombro.

-Olvida todo eso Mimi, hay que hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada y sólo...

-¡Matt! -Lo interrumpió Mimi llamándolo por su apodo al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Mimi yo...

-No digas nada. -Abrazándolo con más fuerza- ¿Me llevas por un chocolate caliente? Está haciendo mucho frío.

Yamato sólo alzó una ceja en señal de confusión por el repentino cambio, pero por otra parte lo agradecía ya que aún no se sentía del todo listo para hablar sobre ello.

-Está bien, vamos. -Dijo el rubio acompañado de un suspiro.

-¡Muchas gracias! -Contestó muy alegre Mimi depositando un beso en la mejilla de su amigo haciendo que este se sonrojara.- El mío lo quiero con malvaviscos.

-Sí, sí, como quieras. -Contestó Yamato con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y así fue como ambos se retiraron tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, sólo importaban ellos y nada más, ¿qué es lo que pasaría después? Bueno, esa es otra historia.

 **Bueno, estuve haciendo esto durante un mes y quiero creer que quedó aceptable xD**

 **Aquí tienen un pequeño One-shot para navidad, hace tiempo que no escribía y me alegró hacerlo, más porque esto… VA DEDICADO PARA MI NOVIO. Es su pequeño regalo de navidad así que espero que le haya gustado UwUr. La historia en parte está basada en hechos reales, así que taaal vez cuando termine "Lost illusions" le dedique un fanfic completo a esto (cof cof se le olvida).**

 **En fin, agradezco infinitamente los reviews que han dejado en las historias pasadas (no he tenido tiempo de contestar) y sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer este sencillo One-shot. ¡Que pasen una feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!**

 **-Liss**


End file.
